Field
The present disclosure relates generally to computer systems, and more particularly, to techniques for of preserving service request payloads sent to a pod manager of a computing pod.
Background
The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Technological advancements in networking have enabled the rise in use of pooled and/or configurable computing resources. These pooled and/or configurable computing resources may include physical infrastructure for cloud computing networks. The physical infrastructure may include one or more computing systems having processors, memory, storage, networking, etc. Management entities of these cloud computing networks may allocate portions of pooled and/or configurable computing resources in order to place or compose a machine or server to implement, execute or run a workload. Various types of applications or application workloads may utilize this allocated infrastructure in a shared manner via access to these placed or composed nodes or servers. As such, there is a need to optimize resources used to manage the physical infrastructure.